Old Scars Do Run Deep
by maliicious
Summary: This is a fan-fic based upon the poor, scraggly lion, Nuka. Takes place first during Scar's reign, and until the incident with Simba. Hey guys, look. I changed the title! :D
1. A Widows’ Dethronement, A Prince Revoked

**Note:** Hi, guys! Just an update on some things … uh, my other fan-fic, **TH,SB;FHaB** has been _temporarily removed_. I wanted to remake it, with new text and a new story line, because I was reading it the other day and the quality of it was just horrendous. SO, look for it's re-mastered self in the near future. For now, I hope you enjoy " Old Scars Do Run Deep." ( Yes, I have changed the title. I think it's much better. )

**Scar, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nuka, Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Mufasa**, etc. Copyrighted to Disney!

**Any other characters you may see along the** way Copyrighted to Moi.

**Chapter I : A Widows' Dethronement, A Prince Revoked**

A solemn wind brushed by the cave of Pride Rock, deathly cold and ill-fated it seem, brushing up dead leaves and the scent of rotten carcasses onto the Pride's nostrils. The gruesome laughs of the Hyenas cackled throughout the Pridelands at that moment, each and everyone scrapping for whatever leftovers were practically left. It had been many cruel months since the passing of both Mufasa and Simba. Their deaths had an eerie affect on their once Kingdom, the grass wasn't green anymore, the skies were never blue. Often, the lionesses of the pride would ponder about the rain that never ceased. Rain couldn't be forever, could it? It seemed so, for the meantime.

However, the only ray of sunshine left within the Pridelands was the widow of the former king. Yet, for Sarabi, this was her nightmare. She had no husband, she had no son. Her brother-in-law had taken over the once flourished Pridelands and turned it into a hell hole. But she never let her defeated expression show. She always urged the rest of the lionesses to go on, and find whatever they could for the Pride. As long as they all had Sarabi as their queen, all was not lost. However, this would all change within the next few days.

---------------------------------------------

Unexpectedly one not-so-different day, Scar rounded up all the lionesses and Hyenas together. It seemed he had conjured an important meeting, and it would be one that would diminish all hopes of a resolution. He ordered that they make a separate row of lionesses and hyenas, leaving a space between. Both Lion and Hyena were confused at the moment.

" My Pride, it is with an even more heavy heart, that I say this onto you. " He waved a paw dismissively in the air as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose high into the air. " Your current Queen, Sarabi, is a queen no more. "

Snickers were heard within the crowd of Hyenas, while the Lionesses gasped heavily, some whispering and shouting. This would continue until Sarabi walked up to Scar and addressed him. " For what reason are you dethroning me? " In an angry, yet soft tone, she awaited Scar's reply.

" Because, I've seen how you've been since the passing of the King and his son. Too many duties for you to fulfill, I'll just let you sulk over the loss of Simba and … Mufasa. " He turned his head temporarily from Sarabi in order to gag at the fact he mentioned his brother's name, before turning back to face the defeated lioness. " However, I do still leave you leader of the hunting party, even though you BARELY do much work for that, either. "

Both Nala and Sarafina ran up to their friend and diminished ray of light, and helped her down from Scar's perch. Sarabi was near to collapsing of a broken heart … she was losing everything within a couple of months. What else was there for her to live for, she thought. When she was far from Scar, and comforted by both lionesses, she addressed him one last time.

" If I am not a Queen anymore, who will take over the throne? "

" Ah, Sarabi. I thought you'd never ask. Lionesses of the Pridelands, I give you your new Queen. Zira. "

With that space made ahead of time, a pale-tan colored lioness stepped forth towards his more than happy self, Scar. A single auburn stripe slipped down her skull to her neck, a hefty chunk of her ear missing from what seemed to be from a scuffle she had not too long ago. Obviously, this lioness was not one from the Pride, and they all wondered who it was.

As she continued to step up with such dignity, more lionesses happened to follow, looking more dark and solemn as Zira did herself.

" And I want you to meet the rest of the once banished Outsiders. They'll be living with us now. So do make sure you treat them with humble hearts … eh …? " He paused as he saw something hanging from out of Zira's mouth. He would definitely need to talk with her privately and set things straight with her.

" Erm, Zira. Follow me this way. We need to clear up some … issues. " Scar stated, as he then began to lead both Zira and cub into the cave. Before entering, he ordered his most loyal subjects to keep watch over the pride. " Shenzi, Banzai … Ed, watch them. I don't need them making any slick moves while I'm discussing things with your new Queen. Understood? "

" Sure Pal! We'll keep an eye on the lousy felines for ya'. "

" Good. Now get out of my sight. "

All three yipped as they raced back over to the lionesses, bothering them as usual.

---------------------------------------------------------

Inside the cave, Zira sat a few feet away from her new King, and set the cub down in front of her. Scar look more than disgusted.

" Zira … dear, what is that? "

Zira smiled evilly as she nudged the cub forward into Scar. " This is your heir, my King. This is your son, Nuka. "

_Son?! I couldn't have possibly bred some waste of air such as that!_

Scar arched his scarred brow, eyeing the small cub before him. The cub was frozen in fear, whiskers tattered and bended. The midnight colored tuft atop his head was all tossed and messed. Not even a shower of rain could keep that monstrosity down. He was awfully thin, and the look in his eyes was so pathetic. The black markings made him look more dead than alive. However, Scar could see the resemblance in him. He had his same facial structure. Ugh, it pained him to know he produced such filth.

" This? This is not my heir. "

" W-what? Scar, you asked for an heir, you got one. What more do you want?! "

" I asked for one that was worth being my successor. " Latching a paw onto the neck of Nuka, he lifted him up to eye level. " This, is hardly up to par. I advise you to produce me an heir sooner or later. "

Zira snarled. She raised " that " for such a long time in the Outlands so Scar would be proud, and what did she get for it? Scolded!

" I still expect you to be his father, if not his mentor. "

" I'll sleep on it. " He sighed as he left the cave to linger in his own; the one he was at before coming to rule the Pridelands.

Nuka lifted his head up towards his mother behind him and smiled. He loved his mother so much. Just seeing her face brought him such joy, and brought him to giggles. But like the little klutz he was, he couldn't bend back anymore to see his mothers ' kind ' face, so he flipped onto his back and coughed up whatever dust that happened to flutter up at that moment.

Zira smirked and lifted the small cub into her arms, cradling him like so. " Dear me … Scar is ashamed of his own son … what did I do wrong? Bah, never the mind. I will give him an heir, and I will be known as the greatest Queen to step foot on Pride Rock … far more better than Sa-ra-bi."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Within his cave, Scar would be conversing with Zazu.

" Oh, Zazu. What am I to do? The lionesses have no faith in me, this is the last rain we'll see for a while … before the drought, and my son … what a disgrace."

Zazu quirked a brow up inquisitively and grasped his feathers on his bone-like cage. " Sire, you have a son?"

" Oh, that's right. You're not allowed out," the King had just remembered. " Well, Zira came by today, and well … had this revolting fur ball dangling from her mouth. Supposedly it's my son, and as much as I denied it, it was hard not to see he was. He looks just like me, just more … un-royal. You know what I mean." He waved his paw in the air all nonchalance.

" Well, sire, I do say he is still your son. Try bonding with him. Beauty lies within the inside, my mother always use to say."

" Zazu, I really don't care for what Zuzu use to say. She was nothing but cruel to me as a cub, along with Rafiki."

" Now stop telling old lies, sire! My mother adored you!" Pausing, he quickly mumbled under his breath … " even though she preferred Mufasa over you."

Growling, Scar tossed a bone at the side of his cage and left. " If you ever say that name in my presence again, Zazu, your next confinement will be within the stomach of ME. Clear?"

With a whimper, the hornbill let off a solemn nod. " Y-yes, sire."


	2. Babysitting and Parenthood

**Note :** I have changed a bit of Chapter 3 and most of Chapter 2 here. I had just finished reading the Six New Adventures, and out a lot about Taka, Mufasa, Ahadi, Uru, Zuzu, etc. So, I added a part from the book "A Tale of Two Brothers" as a part of Scar's memory. Hope it seems better then the poor excuse I had put in there before.

**Chapter II : Babysitting And Parenthood**

Things were already getting off to a bad foot around the Pridelands, once Zira began her reign as Queen. The newly brought Outsiders mocked and taunted the Pridelanders daily, and were usually forced to hunt by them, whilst they lounged in the cave awaiting the kill they would never bring back. The trees were dying as well as the grass, which left no food for the herbivores around the Serengeti. Where it once rained constantly, was now left as a dry, barren land. Nothing survived, and the Pride wondered if living here would sentence them to sudden death. Not even the brisk wind of death flew by anymore. It was just dry, and silent … a silent killer awaiting its move on the Pride.

Nuka really didn't notice how bad the Pridelands were becoming, for it reminded him of his home sweet home, the Outlands. But he still thought of it as a tad better … before the drought began. It had been an entire year since his coming there, and he wished he could have appreciated the downpour more when he had come to Pride Rock. But now, it didn't really bother Nuka much for the meantime, because he'd rather mingle with the lionesses, and try to woo his father into accepting him as his own. As he grew, his form only grew lankier and skinner. There was never enough to eat, and hares could barely fill up a stomach, especially for a growing lion such as himself.

Then suddenly, he started to develop an obsession of catching field mice.

-------------------------------------------------

"Look, mother! I've caught a field mouse for you! " he said one gloomy day, prancing over triumphantly towards the resting lioness in which he'd toss around the mouse by its tail.

"How nice of you, my son. Give that to me and go tell Scar how your hunting is coming along. "

"Oh, right. Where is dad? "

As if she had no strength left in her body, she lazily lifted a paw and pointed out of the cave. "He's at his own cave, as usual. You just be careful. "

Nuka cackled wickedly, and bounced out of the cave and towards the direction in which is father was at.

"That child hangs around with Ed too much, I swear it." Zira shook her head slightly, as she then randomly pounded a paw onto the field mouse; lifting it up by the tail and taunting it before dropping it into a starved stomach. Hardly a meal, but it was whatever she could do to make her mangled-looking-son content.

"If it helps the cub I am now carrying, then so be it."

--------------------------------------------

Nuka circled the corner as he saw his father lying around with a random animal bone grasped in his paws, taunting Zazu in that cage he held him in. He always found it amusing how Scar treated the little birdbrain, but it was even to a point where it was down right cruel. But he wouldn't discuss mere matters like that with his father, no. He would try, once again, to bond with him as son and father.

"Hey dad. Guess what I did today! "

Ears perked upwards as the King suddenly heard a familiar voice. A voice he can't believe he had part in creating. Tossing the bone at the cage of Zazu's, he'd then scratch his head softly and decide to carry on with this conversation with Nuka. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was time he'd start listening to his son instead of shrugging him aside like Ahadi had done with him when it came to Mufasa. He just couldn't believe that he had someone calling him "dad." It was all still new to him.

"I despise guessing games, Nuka, you know that."

Nuka giggled and pounced over onto Scar's belly, nuzzling up to him underneath his forearm. "That's right, haha. Well, today I caught a field mouse for mother. It was about this big. No, wait. It was thiiiiis big! " He expressed the word by making gestures with his paws, extending them far apart to show the size of this so called field mouse. Obviously, Scar could tell his son was exaggerating, and shook his head slightly. However, he was caught off guard with the cuddle, and was about to shove him right back off until he caught himself. _Have_ _patience, Scar. He's just a mere lad._

"Really, now? And what did your mother say? "

"She said … um … I'm brushing up on my skill hunting. No wait, I mean my hunting skills! Yeah, she said I'll be the best lion around! " He smiled that cheesy smile he often did. Scar quirked a brow, and motioned a little bit away from Nuka.

"Honestly, Nuka? She really said you were the best? "

The young cub twiddled his claws together and sheepishly looked down towards the floor, before responding to the lion beside him. "Well, erm. No, not really. But I will try to be, Scar. I really will. "

Arching a brow, he lifted himself up from his rock-like-bed, and motioned for Nuka to follow him back to Pride Rock. He decided to teach him a lesson that he told him to never forget, whilst they neared Pride Rock... "Nuka, lad, you know those stars you see at night?"

"Yeah, dad. What about 'em? "

"The Great Kings of the Past are up there, and one day, I will be up there and so will your new brother when he comes into the world. Ah yes, what a fine king he will be indeed, just like his father. " He continued until they were scaling up the side of Pride Rock, where he then plopped onto the edge of the jagged-formation of their home. Nuka sat beside him with a confused look upon his face, and hesitated to ask his father about a question he had been thinking of.

"Uh … dad ..."

"What?"

"Will I ever be a Great King like you?"

Scar paused and looked out towards the barren land ahead of him, sighing. He thought he told Zira to tell Nuka he was not his heir, his successor. He was not going to take over once Scar perished as King, that the one she was carrying, that son, would be his successor. Although it was not his, he considered the next cub to be. He told Nuka the only possible thing he could at the time.

"When you run your own pride somewhere** far** from here, maybe you will be." He braced himself for more questions, as he stared down at his contemplating son.

"… Cool! Me, a King one day. That'll be so cool, right dad?"

"Eh. Come, it's time I leave you with the lionesses, whilst I go about royal issues, you know. "

"Oh, that's neat. Who're you leaving me with today? "

"Oh," he waved that paw in the air again all nonchalance, and thought up whoever he could at the moment. "Let's say … Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina."

Nuka shook his head violently and stuck his tongue out at the mentioning of their names. "Ew, Pridelanders?"

"Nuka. Be nice. Now, run along while I tend to your mother. "

"K, dad. I'll see you later! " The scruffy cub said one last time as he scampered off to meet his babysitters within the cave. He really didn't hate them, especially Sarabi. She was awfully nice to him, always made sure he ate whatever they had, that he kept away from any bugs like termites, and such. She treated him like a son, a son whom she lost long ago.

Scar immediately turned his back and went elsewhere to find Zira, to discuss the plans for the future king.

----------------------------------------------------

Inside the cave, the three lionesses were among themselves, chattering about what to do now that the Pridelands had gone into a deep depression stage. Sarafina couldn't help but suggest that her daughter leave there before it was too late, and for her to find help. Nala jerked her head back and angrily whispered towards her mother in response, so no one else besides the two elder lionesses could hear what she was saying.

" Mom! Leave Pride Rock? Why me?!"

" Nala, hush! Now listen, your mother and I aren't exactly the best lionesses around. We grow old and weary, Nala. You, your hunting has been remarkable and your speed is unlike anything I have ever seen before! And we believe it is you that must find a rogue to challenge Scar, and we believe it's you who can save us. Please, Nala? "

" Mom, I don't want to leave here, especially leave you two around with Scar. "

"Please, Nala. Sarabi and I, along with the rest of the Pride, we'll be fine. Just come back when you've found help. Accept this task, Nala ... For the good of the Pride? "

Nala shook her head softly and sighed. "The things you get me into, mom. But fine, I'll agree to this … mission. There's got to be someone out there worthy enough to end Scar's reign. "

"Great!"

At that moment, Sarabi lifted her head up from her paws and noticed the scraggly looking cub bouncing his way towards them jubilantly. Ordering the two lionesses beside her to lower their voices, she called over the forgotten Prince. "Ah, Nuka, how are you today?"

Grinning from cheek to cheek, he darted over to Sarabi and leaped onto her body, playfully wrestling with her and tugging on her ear. "Hey, Sarabi. I'm great! I caught a field mouse today, and it was thiiiis big. " He expressed it once more with gestures from his paws, like he had done with Scar earlier.

Before answering the hyper-active cub, the lioness shifted under his weight in order to get more comfortable. He was a bigger and taller than what Simba use to be, and he was much older than the cub he use to be. An adolescent, one would say. But he still had the mindset of a cub. "That must've been a catch. Did you feed it to that little belly of yours? " She took a paw and began to tickle the little lion on his stomach. Nuka couldn't help it, and he began to burst into a bundle of giggles, playfully demanding that Sarabi stop at once. When she had, Nuka caught his breath and explained to her what exactly happened with the mouse.

"Well, no. I gave it to mother, because she's expecting you know. "

" Ah yes, I've heard. The heir to the throne is to be born soon. " She sighed in disgust. In her eyes, both Zira and Scar neglected the poor cub to a point where it was damn near cruel. Shoving him aside, hitting him when he said something wrong out of pure accident, it wasn't needed for him. Sarabi was surprised that Nuka hadn't been scared of both of them. "But don't you get hungry, dear?"

"Not really. I mean, my stomach growls here and there, but I don't get hungry. " His appearance could have said otherwise. He looked just like Scar … barely any muscle there to keep his skin and bones from showing as much. " But once I become King, no one will starve. "

Nala and Sarafina exchanged glances before turning back to Sarabi to see what she would say. " A king? Who told you that you would become King, Nuka? "

" Dad did. He said that when I run my own Pride um … far from here, yeah, he said that I can be just as great a King as he is. He also said that the Great Kings of the Past are in those stars you know. He said that one day he'll be up there, and my new brother will be too. Hopefully I can be up there as well when I run my own Pride. " He giggled and tugged on Sarabi's ear once more. " Do ya' think I can make a good King, Bi? "

Far from here … Scar was so full of himself that'd he'd even tell his own son to run a Pride far from the Pridelands, just so there wouldn't be any competition. _What a sorry excuse to tell your son_.

" You will, Nuka. You will be **FAR** better than that of your father. "

" Nah, I don't think anyone is better than dad. "

That just broke Sarabi's heart right there, as she turned her head away and sighed. _There was, once. And his son would have made a great King, also._

Nala and Sarafina could sense how hurt Sarabi was at the moment, and decided to help out. "Nuka, why don't you bring back another field mouse for us, so we can see how great your hunting is coming along… Then you can gobble it all up. "

"Yeah, yeah! I'll do that. I'll be right back, guys! " As he scrambled off the lionesses body, he raced off out of the cave and down towards the base of Pride Rock, ready to hunt for another ' big ' mouse such as the one he saw before.

Inside the cave, Nala looked up to Sarabi and asked her a question, obviously irritated. "Sarabi, why do you put up with him? He's just going to turn out like Scar. "

"Nala, you hush now. Nuka is nothing like his father. He has a conscience. "

After that statement, the cave became quiet as Scar had stepped in at that moment. "Do watch how loud you talk. Never know who may hear you. "

Pinning her ears against her skull, Sarabi rested her head back onto her paws and looked the opposite way of the King. "Sorry, your majesty. "

"Sorry won't cut it. Don't you speak ill of me ever again, wench. "

Sarafina stood up immediately after that was said and looked the lion right into his eyes. She decided it was time to bring up similarities from the past. " Scar, she is right. All you do is neglect Nuka. You don't even take the time out to understand what he is feeling, how all this is to him. "

Raising a paw into the air, he quickly struck Sarafina in the face with sheathed claws, wanting to leave no scars on such a pretty face like hers. However, he was furious. "Don't you tell me how to raise my children. "

Holding her ground, she looked right back up to Scar and snarled. "You treat him like Ahadi had treated you, always neglecting his second son, so he can focus on the one that was made for greatness. Why treat him like your father once treated you? I would have thought you learned something from that already. And this new heir that is to be born, what if it's a girl? Will you shun her and avoid her like you have to Nuka, because they are not what you wanted? For once, Scar, have a heart towards your children, regardless if this one is not yours by blood. I admire Nuka, because he doesn't sense what an evil tyrant you are. "

He was about to strike the lioness once more, but caught himself and lowered his paw back onto the ground. He had grown up with both Sarafina and Sarabi, and she was right at this moment. He always told himself that he would never treat whatever children he may have, the way Ahadi treated him. Such neglect and always breaking promises with him because he was _**so busy**._ He never would have done it to Mufasa, but he … he was different. It was because he was weaker than his brother; it was because he was not perfect. And because of his father, Scar had always remembered that day as if it were yesterday...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Help me, help me!" The young lion darted left and right, but it was to no avail. The herd of buffalos continued to chase after him because of what Mufasa had done to Boma. Or what he really did, to make it seem that Mufasa wanted to challenge Boma to a fight for the waterhole. Drought, Jealousy and Neglect can do this to someone. _

_Scar couldn't run any longer, all the Buffalo slashing him repeatedly with their horns, and so he stumbled. A piercing scream however escaped from Taka as one of those curved horns slashed his face. He rolled once more on the floor, and then didn't move an inch after._

_Next thing he remembered was being back at Pride Rock with Rafiki, Ahadi, Mufasa and Zuzu hovering above him._

"_You'll be sore for a few days, and you will carry that scar for the rest of your life." Rafiki looked over to Ahadi who looked more concerned than angry._

"_It will serve as a reminder on how reckless you were."_

_Mufasa sat beside his brother and looked him in the eyes. He looked so different, that it was hard to tell that this lion before him was his brother. "Why did you make Boma angry?"_

_Taka looked in the other direction and sighed. "To embarrass you, and to get even with Father for breaking his promise!"_

_Ahadi looked hurt, but then sternly looked at his scarred son once more. "Instead of hurting us, you nearly got yourself killed. You must rid yourself of the anger that rules yourself, my son. Perhaps the wound you received will serve as a reminder of this."_

_Taka was infuriated, but then, almost eerie like, grew calm and offered his brother a half-smile. "That's right. From now on, call me Scar. Father, I won't forget what happened today. **I promise**."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's where Taka became Scar, but he couldn't believe he never kept his word. He still did not like Nuka, but this one that was to come; he'd make more of an effort to like. He'd hate it if the cub grew up to live the life he had to endure. Equality, that's what he wanted. That's what he thrived for, and that's what would happen. Before any more questions could be asked, he backed up and raced out of the cave, leaving all three lionesses confused.

Sarabi was simply amazed by that of her friend. "Sarafina, I can't believe it. YOU stood up to Scar. You've been scared of him ever since you were a child, and not even a blow to the face shook you. "

Sheepishly laughing, she turned back to Sarabi and sat back down. "I can't believe it either. My face is a little sore, but I got my point through."

Outside of the cave, a tiny voice could be heard screaming. "BI! BI! I caught a field mouse! "


	3. The Surprising Arrival

**Chapter III : The Surprising Arrival**

Shrieks could be heard from within the cave of Pride Rock, a certain lioness obviously witnessing pain as she was beginning to bear her second cub. But the shrieks wouldn't be from Zira, no. It was from Nuka, running around like a maniac looking for Scar.

He looked much older than he was when he had that lesson from Scar, even if it was just couple of months before. That beard was beginning to grow and show, and he was very cautious about it. No other lion he knew had a beard like his, and it was the closest he could get to looking more as an adult since his mane was not agreeing with him at the moment.

"NUKA. Go get Scar now! " Clenching her teeth together, Zira demanded that Nuka actually do some finding instead of yelling. Outsiders comforted Zira as she was nearly finished with the birthing of her supposed ' son. ' Oh would everyone be surprised, especially young Nuka and Scar.

"G-going, Mother!" Nervous and clumsier as usual, he shuffled out of the cave after crashing into a few lionesses and tripping over a few bones on the way. There was only one place where Scar could be, and that was at his cave of course. Racing down Pride Rock and onto the fields, he headed east to where his father was at, probably lounging around torturing Zazu as usual. He witnessed Scar almost killing Zazu one day because he mentioned the name "Mufasa." He never knew Mufasa, but he heard stories from both Scar and Sarabi. In the end, he was basically confused on who to believe. Was he a great King, or a Horrible Brother who neglected his family just like his father had done to Scar? Why wasn't he around anymore to tell his side of the story? There were so many questions filling his head that he nearly forgot what he came to Scar for when he reached him.

Scar arched a brow and stood upon all fours as he saw Nuka's abrupt entrance into the cave. "Nuka, what's wrong?"

"... Huh? ... OH! Mothers having the cub! "

"WHAT?!" He roared in anger. He wanted to be there when the heir was born, but now he was completely missing it. Pushing Nuka out of the way, he ran out of the cave and towards the one atop Pride Rock. Nuka was left confused, and then looked over to the trapped Zazu. Zazu seemed irritated.

"How great…another tyrant to ruin the Pridelands. I know mother Zuzu would not appreciate this from Scar … like she hadn't all those years ago." He stuck his beak high into the air, snorting.

Snarling and inching towards the cage, Nuka swiped a paw through the bones and tried best to ring the little banana beak's neck. How dare he speak ill of his father and newborn brother. How dare him!

"If you ever speak down on my dad again, I'll throw you to the hyenas."

Zazu yipped and cowered at the back of the cage, shielding himself from the lion's paws with his wings. What did he ever do to wind up in this situation?

As quickly as it slipped his mind, he gained back the reason why he was at his father's cave in the first place. The baby! Kicking up dust into Zazu's face, he jolted out of the cage and bounded back towards the direction of Pride Rock.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the cave, everyone was silent as Zira was sobbing over the young cub within her paws. Scar happened to race in at that moment, and was more than nervous about the situation. "What's wrong? Where's my son? "

"Oh, my Scar. I have failed you once more. "

Scar had a worrisome look on his face as he walked closer towards his 'mate. ' "Don't tell me you've lost him ..."

"I haven't lost ... her. " She pried open her paws to reveal a tan-colored cub who was sound asleep, all nestled tightly into a fetal position. Tiny bangs covered most of her head, but they were too short to really be considered bangs at the moment. Zira sighed and put aside the female cub, practically acting as if she was abandoning her. "I'm so sorry, Scar. I've failed you again. "

Without warning, Scar slammed his paw into Zira's face and roared which awakened the poor baby and thus began the tears.

"You will not abandon your daughter. I demand that she be as equal as ever. She is not my heir, but I will consider her mine. You will not shun her and leave her out to dry. " He scooped up the small cub and rocked her in his grasp, softly telling her to hush. "Now now, my dear, there is nothing to fear. There is nothing to fear at all, my dear Vitani. Yes, Vitani ... that will be your name. "

Zira reeled back from the sudden strike, but remained stunned on how Scar had already accepted her daughter as his own. Why had he suddenly felt that she be treated much better than her son, Nuka?

Vitani hushed her crying as Scar had tenderly told her to, and she grasped onto his nose and pulled him closer. He smiled a smile he never really showed to anyone other than that of his brother when he was younger, before the rivalry began; when they were mere cubs. "Look at her, she's so strong. She'd be a great huntress, Zira. Whatever Rogue you slept around with, I advise you find him again. Maybe if things go right, I might finally get my son. " He said that with obvious sarcasm, but Scar was being far more open-minded with the fact Zira was breeding cubs that were not Scar's by blood. Scar himself was scared to mate with Zira ever again; afraid the result might be another Nuka, who too had just come in at the moment.

"Am I late?! Where's my little brother, I wanna' see him! " Breathing heavily, he paused at the cave entrance and then made his way towards his mother after catching his breath for a few seconds. Scar's eyes widened in disgust as he lowered the cub back into Zira's paws, and met Nuka half way in the cave. He then slammed a paw into Nuka's face, sending him flying into the wall to the left. Almost all the lionesses were left stunned, but the oddest reaction was Zira's ... only because she had no reaction at all. The most she gave to the assault was a tiny gasp.

"You have no respect for your sister, Nuka. "

Sarabi, who was in the cave at that moment with Sarafina, ran up to Nuka and tried lifting him back onto his paws. Nuka was a bit wobbly, and stunned, but it was nothing new to him. He was use to getting hit by his father, but never that hard. He didn't know it was Sarabi who was helping him up, until he fully got his senses back.

"How much of a King are you as to where you hit your own son, Scar? "

"Bi, stop." Nuka whispered so his father wouldn't hear.

"I told you and your friend before; do not interfere when it comes to me raising my children."

"Assaulting them is hardly what I call 'raising. ' " She nudged Nuka over to the side, eyeing Scar with every ounce of hate in her body.

Scar didn't say anything, because he was reminded of what Sarafina had told him weeks before. He said he'd like the new cub, regardless of gender or strength, but Nuka. He always had a hate for Nuka, because it reminded him on how much of a failure HE was when it came to producing an heir to the throne. Just a constant, every day reminder.

Zira, however, couldn't stand Sarabi, and it boiled her blood when she saw her console HER son. Lifting up Vitani by the neck and placing her over to an Outsider, she then shoved Sarabi out of the way and stood in front of Nuka. "Don't you come near my son again, Sarabi!"

"Start treating him like a son, Zira!"

Both were close enough to start a scuffle, but Nuka stopped everything. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he barreled right through Zira and Sarabi, and ran out of the cave and off of Pride Rock.

----------------------------------------------

Inside the cave, Scar ordered both lionesses to act civil and to dare not start a dispute within the presence of the Newborn.

"Just leave him. And the both of you stop it. Not in front of my dear Vitani, at least. " He nuzzled what he considered his own 'daughter' before exiting out of the cave. But before doing so, he paused and looked back to Sarafina. "You and Nala have the privileges of looking after dear Vitani now. Sarabi has no place with my children as of now."

Sarabi smirked and turned to walk further back into the cave. Scar noticed this and snarled.

"For what does the prior Queen find funny?"

"Nothing, Scar. I have no place to tell you anything, as I have no place to be with your child**ren**." There would be nothing said from Sarabi, as now Sarafina had given her attention to Scar with widened eyes. She had caught on to what Sarabi had said, and so did Scar; for he raced out of there quicker than lightning.

Sarafina would give off the softest of chuckles, as she and Sarabi exchanged "What a fool" looks.

-----------------------------------------

Nuka had just kept running into the fields, until he couldn't run anymore, in where he collapsed and sobbed. His head was aching from the amount of force Scar pummeled into his head, and his state of depression didn't help. But he thought Scar didn't mean it. He said something wrong and stupid and got punished for it, that's all. He continued to sob until he tilted his head back and looked up to the sky. The sky was starless, and that's when Nuka wondered...

"Where are the Great Kings? Don't I matter? "


	4. A Final Solution, A Final Demand

**Note : **Alright, I'm beginning to confuse myself throughout the fic, so let me clear things up, now. xD I feel that the entire time setting in " Simba's Pride " was all off. It is said that Kovu was the last born before exiled into the Outlands … which would mean he'd be much older than Kiara. And Vitani and Kovu are not twins, so I don't know why they'd make it seem that way, either in the movie by making them both cubs. So, what I'm going to do is make a more believable concept about the situation, and make it as Zira was CARRYING Kovu before being exiled. You can only have so many cubs, one after another, in such a time gap like so. So fast forward this chapter to six, seven months after Vitani was born. Mating season has no place in TLK, as we can see from the movies. xD

Another thing, Nala is still on the prowl. I don't think in TLK she found Simba within a time span of ONE day. I believe she was busy finding anyone she could to battle Scar, and it was taking her miiighty long to do so. But don't worry, everything will be cleared up. God damn Disney people … the way they portray time is horrendous.

**Chapter IV : A Final Solution, A Final Demand**

Vitani was a bouncy little baby throughout the depressed times of the Pridelands, and seemed to win the hearts of both Pridelanders and Outsiders. Zira and Scar were most proud of the little girl, often saying if things go right, she could replace Sarabi as the hunting party leader when she was older. But that would be a long time from now. But, something else was also noticed. Nuka began to be less and less noticed around the Pridelands, and it was harder and harder now to try and woo Scar and his mother. Sarabi was forbidden to speak to Nuka, and was not able to baby-sit anymore because she was suspected of turning him against his father. Not at the least, he thought … but what had he done to deserve treatment such as this? Why was he neglected? What was so different about him, than Vitani?

The neglect would only skyrocket many months after, when the Pride would find out that Zira, again, was carrying from the same Rogue as before. Seemed she took Scar's advice and went to find him, but this time … Scar wasn't taking any chances. He was hell-bent on getting his son, and he was not going to stop until he did. But how … how could he find out that it would be a boy, before the cub was actually born? … And that's where he thought of it; get the Mandrill.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

One day, whilst Scar was at the perch of Pride Rock, he called over Nuka. It was one of those bittersweet, rare moments that he'd actually acknowledge his son and ask something of him in return.

" Nuka, I need you to do me a favor. "

Nuka sheepishly sat beside his father and looked out towards the solemn horizon of the far past dead Pridelands. He didn't know whether to cower from him, or admire the fact he had called him over. " Yes, father? "

Scar delivered a shiver at the mentioning of ' father. ' God, he just hated it. It drove him insane.

" I want you to go find Rafiki, and bring him over here. "

" R-rafiki? But, he's all the way out there. I've never been that far out past Pride Rock before. "

Scar smirked and shifted his attention directly at the lion before him. " Do not be scared. He's just over yonder at that tree. You must bring him back … it's for a … special cause. "

" If you say so, then I'll go get him for you, father. "

_Would he stop calling me that?!!_

Waving a paw dismissively, he sent Nuka on his way towards the giant tree the Mandrill often stayed in. It would take him some time to get there, but he never stopped running once. He never slacked off whatever task was given to him, and he wasn't about to start now. When he finally reached the tree, he called out for the Mandrill shaman.

" Rafiki?! Hey, Rafiki! You there?! "

No answer. Nuka feared that the Mandrill had left along with the herds. That would only mean one thing … he'd feel the wrath of his father later on when he returned back to Pride Rock. He turned to depart, contemplating if he really should return.

" What do you want, Nuka? " Leaping from branch to branch and with that trusty staff in hand, Rafiki had launched himself in front of Nuka before he completely departed from the tree.

" Rafiki, why didn't you answer before? My father needs of your service. "

" Me? For what does the King need me for? "

" I don't know. He said it was for a special cause. "

The Mandrill tapped his chin and sighed. " You have caught me at a bad time, Nuka. I must be leaving for a while … duty calls elsewhere. I've got message of it in the winds. "

Nuka was furious and snapped at the monkey. " Whatever that is can wait! I need you to come with me now, please! "

" Hey, you don't scream at me, young lion! I'll go with you, but I blame you if I become late with this task I've gotten. "

The lion sighed in relief and ordered for him to follow him back to Pride Rock, in which he did and reached in due time. No words were spoken between the two, except for a few minor questions asked by the Wise Mandrill.

" How's it feel to have a sister, Nuka? "

" Feels just fine, why? "

" How about your feelings towards the new baby? "

" I don't know. It's not even born yet, how should I know? " Nuka was getting quite irritated with these questions.

" Okay, okay. You don't need to bite off ol' Rafiki's head, now. " He cackled as he climbed up the edge of Pride Rock the difficult way. The path was totally was non-existent to him, but it was a habit he had developed when Mufasa was in reign. Ah, how he missed his friend.

The rattles of the ceremonial fruits on his staff would signal the King that Rafiki had returned to Pride Rock, and he raced out of the cave to meet the shaman. Scars' face was nothing but serious. " About time you've come, Rafiki, " he eyed Nuka and shook his head in dismay. What a useless errand boy he was, he thought, as he continued. " I need you to tell me what Zira is expecting. "

Rafiki quirked a brow and slammed his staff onto the floor. " You want me to do what now? "

" Tell me if I am to have a son. Are you deaf? "

" No, Rafiki not deaf. But how do you expect me to do this? "

Scar placed a paw onto his brow and sighed. " Oh, I don't know. Use those magic tricks you always use to predict something. I've seen you do it when I was a cub, so don't you lie to me now. "

Rafiki chuckled softly and began walking in towards the cave where Zira was awaiting his presence, without the accompanying lions. He wasn't waiting for a smart answer like they would have given him, so he took things into his own hands. Inside, he decided to at least try to be on good terms with the once again pregnant Queen. " Ah, Zira. How are we today? "

" Stop trying to butter me up, Rafiki. Just carry out Scar's wishes and tell me if I am to have a respectable heir this time. "

" Okay, okay. Jeez, you lions like to rush ol' Rafiki, I give you that. There's too much spunk in you young ones these days. " He chuckled as he was oblivious to the fact both Scar and Nuka had entered the cave to listen to the verdict. Scar could only hope it was a son, so he could finally have his heir, and Nuka could only hope it was another sister, so maybe Scar may finally choose him to be a King since there have been so many failed attempts in the past.

Rafiki placed his tender hands upon the belly of Zira, and moved them in a circular motion in order to get a " better prediction " of the child. Statements of ' Ah, I see, ' and ' Oh, that's good, ' would be heard as he continued to search for the cub's true identity. Scar just felt the mandrill was running his patience, and snapped at him to release Zira's stomach at once.

" Are you done yet, Rafiki?! How long does it take? "

Lifting his hands off of Zira's belly, he waved them in front of Scar's face and mocked him. " Yes, your servant is done, your majesty. I must congratulate you, however. You are going to have a bouncy, baby boy. "

Scars ears finally perked up with interest. " A boy, you say? "

" Rafiki no repeat himself, but yes. A male. "

" GLORIOUS! " Scars' shout could be heard bouncing off the cave walls as they made its way out and towards the Pridelands. Finally, after years of waiting, he had an heir. Outsiders praised the news, Pridelanders feared it. It was inevitable now … there was to be another tyrant to rule the Pridelands once again, which left them with absolutely no hope. It seems the efforts of Nala were useless, since she had never returned with a solution … she just never returned at all.

However, Nuka wasn't taking the news very well at all. He had grown very bitter once Vitani was born, and now his chances of ever REALLY getting the throne were gone. His half-brother was to be born, and there was nothing he could do about it. He already despised this new bundle of joy that was to be born … hated him with every inch of his body, because now he had lost his father completely. He lost his father to something that wasn't even in the world yet.

Scar placed a paw onto Zira's stomach and smiled happily at his Queen. " Let it be known that this cub is to be known as the chosen one! He shall follow in my paw prints, and become King. He will be strong, like his King. He shall be named Kovu! "

Outsiders murmured to themselves, chattering about how great of a name Kovu was, how now there was no chance of them ever going back to the Outlands. This was an exciting turnout, but the Pridelanders weren't having it, and neither was Nuka. He had practically gagged at the mentioning of his half-brother's soon-to-be-name, and avoided being seen by Scar. The Great Kings knew he would have been pummeled relentlessly for that one.

" Kovu. My King, that is an excellent name for my son. He shall not let you down! "

" He better not. He is my successor, after all. " Scar could not stop grinning from ear to ear, before one of the Hyenas interrupted his tranquil state of mind.

" Yo, boss. You've got some lion coming up to Pride Rock. He demands to see ya'. "

Scar peered around at the cave and growled. " Anyone know the meaning of this? "

There were no replies. And with no replies, came more frustration from Scar, in which he quickly left the cave to meet this stranger. Rafiki, Nuka, Zira, and the rest of the combined Pride followed him out shortly, ready to witness the confrontation between Scar and the Rogue.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------_**

Scar stood atop the promontory and glanced down towards the lion. " Identify yourself, Rogue. "

Uneasily, he responded to the King. " My name is Jaharu. "

" And what business do you have here, ' Jaharu? ' "

He hesitated for a bit, darting his attention to the surrounding Hyenas around Pride Rock. He had never seen so many of this kind at one place before, especially with a Pride of lions. A bit strange indeed, and with that said in his thoughts, he continued. " I've heard around the lands that a cub had been born here a while back, and so .. I've come here to see my daughter. "

Scar arched his brow and snarled. " Your daughter? "

" Yes. I've heard you've named my daughter, so to clear things up; I'll rephrase my previous demand. I've come here to see my daughter, Vitani, if that is the name I've heard you've given her. "

Scars' eyes gleamed brightly, and he deviously smirked to the one before him. He had been waiting for this moment, and it finally came, by chance or by fate, one doesn't know. But it did, and he was just thrilled. " Ah, so you're the Rogue my Zira has been seeing. Please, come up here. I have matters to discuss with you. "

Hesitant once more with his actions, he slowly began to scale up Pride Rock and up towards the King, where he awaited dignified and surrounded by his Pride and Pack of Lions and Hyenas. Scar would not pause to think about what he would say to Jaharu at this moment … he's had months and months to think this over. " Jaharu, I'm sure you're aware that Zira is once again expecting your cub, correct? "

" I've heard. Your point, your majesty? "

" Hmph. Well, he is to be my heir to the throne. I just wanted to tell you that. "

Jaharu paused and shook his head in disbelief. " What?! No, no, my son will not be your heir. "

Scar gave him a second look of disbelief himself. " And why not? "

" I have never been able to see my daughter, and I will not allow you to corrupt my son! Look at what you've done to these lands! My son will have no part in making them worse than they already are! " He paused and snarled quietly at Zira. " You … Zira, I loved you. I often wondered where you went when we would see each other, but here?! And for you to give Vitani no sort of information about me … she doesn't even know I'm her father, does she?! DOES SHE?! "

" No. "

She said that so flatly, so bluntly. Jaharu just couldn't believe his ears. " Then let me see her, Zira, dear. Please. " His soft, floppy midnight colored mane dripped over his face as he bowed his head, begging to see the first child he had ever bred. He could have passed for Scar's brother, but he didn't have that devious look on his sweet and kind visage, and his color was different; dark-sienna. No, he was not another Scar … he looked too regal to be considered his twin.

Scar interrupted his request. " You shall not see her. You see, she considers ME her father, so I advise you … leave quickly. The decision is final, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Your son will be born to follow my rule, not yours. You are nothing to them! " He paused and inched his way beside Zira. " And do watch who's Queen you call ' dear ' around here, okay? "

" No … no! You cannot do this! These are MY children! " He eyed Nuka beside Scar and pointed a claw towards him. " I have heard this young lion here is of YOUR blood with Zira. For what reason is HE not the king, but my children must bare the weight of doing your dirty work?! "

Scar snarled and motioned for the Hyenas to start moving in towards the rogue. " Don't you ask stupid questions, rogue! … Just run … run away, and never return. " He paused and cackled wickedly. " … Get him. "

**And the pursuit began.**

All of the Hyenas, regardless if they were atop Pride Rock, or at the base, began to launch themselves at Jaharu as he hopelessly tried to escape Pride Rock. He had been able to get a bit of a head start before Scar actually sent the Hyenas at him, so he was already at the base when they all began to give chase. And this continued, until the Hyenas finally locked onto their target and a piercing roar could be heard a short distance away from Pride Rock.

No Outsiders, Pridelanders, or even the King, ever turned to see the outcome of Jaharu's escape attempt. They all knew he hadn't made it, being he had about thirty to forty Hyenas on his tail. No, he didn't escape at all, and now Vitani and Kovu will grow up to never know their true father. Zira shook her head slightly and resided back into the cave afterwards, clearly not heartbroken over the fact the one who had produced two of her strongest children, was ambushed and killed. She knew he couldn't do anything for her … he was but a rogue, and she was a Queen. A queen to her dear Scar, whom she believed she would reign with until the end of time. Ah, how the sands of time shift.

Nuka, however was left bewildered, stunned, and astonished at the same time. He had something Vitani and Kovu could never have, and that was the memory of **their** father's true identity, and he vowed he would never reveal to them this information. They weren't worthy enough of knowing, he thought. But he was more confused on the fact that Scar hadn't even answered him when asked about why he hadn't been chosen as Scar's heir. The rogue was right … he was his true son, but had no rights to the throne. And it would be a question that would forever linger in his mind, because Scar will never be able to give him the reason as to why Nuka was not the chosen one … and why Kovu was destined to be.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

As for Rafiki, he had been long gone before the incident had ever happened, making his way towards where the winds had told him to go. Simba was alive, and he was heading there to tell him he must return. He knew Nala had found him also, because she had stopped by his tree to tell him she was leaving to look for help. He knew she had found it, and now it was time to bring him home. It was time to end this nightmare.


	5. Long Live The Rightful King

**Chapter V : Long Live The Rightful King**

" Sarabi! "

Scar's voice echoed throughout the entire Pridelands whilst he stood before both Hyena and Lioness, calling over the head leader of the hunting party. He was furious with her, furious because she hadn't brought any food back to the Pride, and little by little the Pride was dying slowly. Surely, he'd place the entire rap on her, but it was his fault. But he was too proud to admit that the reason the Pridelands were like this, was because of him. He just awaited Sarabi's march up towards him.

Sarabi's name rang throughout Nuka's ears, and he just had to find out why Scar had been calling her, and calling her with such an angry tone, at that. He still liked Sarabi, even though he hadn't talked to her since his last babysitting; which was SO long ago. All that Sarabi needed was to be thought of plotting against her brother-in-law, and that would have been her life. Exiled, banished, what ever you would have called it … she would've never survived out of this Pride. Nuka's sense of curiosity was killing him, and it led him out of the cave that evening while Zira was with Vitani, and proudly talking to the Outsiders about her future son. On his way out, he quietly muttered to himself.

" Ugh, the Chosen One. Why wasn't I the chosen one? I could have done a better job then that little termite. Little Termite Kovu, that's what I'll call him … he deserves it for messing everything up. " With that said quietly, he sat a good distance away from Scar and looked on at the incoming feud.

-------------------------------------------

" Yes, Scar? "

" Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. "

" Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on. "

" No, you're just not looking hard enough! "

" It's over! There is nothing left. " She focused on the floor, before saying something that would irritate Scar. " There's only one choice … we must leave Priderock. "

Was Sarabi mad? Scar pushed himself towards her face and then kept on walking, sneering at her while doing so. " We're not going anywhere. "

" Then you have sentenced us to death! "

Nuka looked on in horror, not liking where this conversation was heading. Zira, and the rest had come out at that moment to see the confrontation.

" Then so be it. "

" You can't do that! "

" I am the King, and I can do whatever I want. "

" IF YOU WERE HALF THE KING MUFASA WAS, HE-- " Sarabi's sentence would not be complete as Scar had slammed his paw into her face, knocking her a good distance away from where he stood.

" I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS! "

Nuka wasn't having it. Sarabi didn't deserve to be hit, and he was on his way on heading down Pride Rock to finally confront his father about hitting her, until a deafening roar startled him. He didn't know where it came from at first, but then he noticed a figure standing far above where Scar and Sarabi were. The lightning illuminated his husky build, dripped in gold and a reddish mane covering his head. They could not cover his eyes; however … they were full of hate. Pausing in his steps, he glanced down to Scar who seemed to be frightened himself … and screamed out a name he hadn't heard since his coming here.

" Mufasa, no. You're dead. " Scar cowered and backed up into a wall. The lion made its way over to the fallen lioness, and nudged her to awaken. She had been temporarily knocked unconscious, but one nudge of his tender touch would stir her once again. She couldn't really believe who was in front of her … was it Mufasa? Had her dear husband come back from the dead to save her from Scar? Nuka listened on until he heard another name emit from Scar's mouth.

" Simba? Siiimba! I'm a little surprised to see you … " he choked, and continued whilst he looked up to a certain three hyenas. " Alive … "

Nuka watched as the lionesses began to help Sarabi up once Simba had stepped forward towards Scar. He hoped this lion wouldn't harm him … although he did things he wouldn't agree on … most of the time, Scar was still his father. Zira, on the other hand, knew this was heading into something she didn't want to be involved in, and quickly regrouped the Outsiders and her son, whilst the Pridelanders were below wondering what Scar was talking about when he said had they put their past behind him. He was as curious as to what it was, that he wanted to remain and listen to the conversation, but he wouldn't have time to. Zira had forced all those loyal to her, including Vitani and Nuka, secretly off Pride Rock through the back of the cave, and off towards where Scar's was. As they walked away from Pride Rock, Nuka paused while the rest began to walk on. Zira had no idea her son had stayed behind … didn't know her son was returning back to Pride Rock slowly.

Nuka was back on his way until by some sort of coincidence, fire engulfed the royal grounds. This happened when the lion who confronted his father, slipped off the edge of Pride Rock and was clinging on to dear life. Nuka never really wished death on anyone … maybe his not yet born brother, but no one in particular that he knew or didn't know. Not even the stranger who Scar had now pinned his claws on top of their own. For such a poor-in-health lion as he was, he had remarkable eyesight from him being at the base of Pride Rock … watching this scenario roll on. He spoke to himself quietly.

" What're you saying to him, father? … FATHER! "

He noticed that Scar had whispered something into Simba's ears, and then was suddenly found pinned underneath Simba's weight, being choked on and such. He hesitated to go up there, both lion and hyena waiting to hear what Simba was trying to tell them. Nuka, however, decided to go up anyway to where the lionesses were, and sheepishly hid behind Sarabi.

" Bi, whats the matter? "

" Shush, Nuka! You should be long gone from here! Please, leave! "

That would be the last said between the two, as everyone diverted their attention to Simba and Scar.

" **I KILLED MUFASA! **"

Nuka's ears dropped and his legs began to quiver. His father was a murderer to his own brother … but why? Was it the need to be King? It couldn't have been! Nuka just wouldn't believe it, and he never would. Scar couldn't have killed Mufasa!

Just then, lionesses began to charge towards Scar, and the Hyenas had all launched themselves at Simba, pinning him against the floor. Nuka, being as cowardly as he was before, showed it once more as he hid behind one of those protruding boulders around the area and peeked over the top just to see the chaos going on at the moment. Hyenas were being picked off left and right, thrown right off the edge of Pride Rock, or trying to flee. He noticed Rafiki had also gotten into the mix, and for once … he was happy. The hyenas got what they deserved, all of them. He never liked those mangy poachers, and he was happy finally someone was taking action. But he noticed after all the Hyenas were plucked off from Pride Rock, Simba stood still. That was, until lightning flashed and showed his father cowardly running up the side of Pride Rock to get away from Simba; who was right on his heels afterwards.

Nuka looked up to the sky, hoping to get a prayer in to the Great Kings that everything would be okay, but it was to no avail. The sky was darkened with shades of black, red and orange. The fire had spread quickly, and it seemed death was all around him. This, this was something he never anticipated when he moved here to the Pridelands a year ago, or less. Who knows? He spoke to himself, reassuring that the Great Kings were there regardless, and that they knew Nuka didn't want anyone to get hurt.

That's where his silent prayers were thrown out the window.

He watched his father be tossed off the peak of Pride Rock, and tumble down to his doom below where the hyenas awaited him. Nuka didn't know what Scar had done to make them all angry, but it was something that in the end killed his father. The hyenas who had remained, launched onto Scar and were all engulfed within the flames. Nuka screamed out in horror.

" NO! "

-----------------------------------------

As if the Kings had been there all the time, a healing shower of rain poured down upon the Pridelands once the turmoil and chaos was over. The King, no … the tyrant, was no more. And a new King would take his place, the rightful King … Simba. However, Nuka was still in shock that he now had no father, just like Kovu and Vitani. He shared similarities with them after all, and it killed him. Hunched over, he glared down to where Scar took his final breath, and embraced the rain.

" Father, don't cry. Don't cry, father. " Nuka sobbed, as he turned his body to see Simba had taken his right to the throne and was joined in roaring by his faithful companions below. Simba … he vowed he would never forget that name … He was the reason his father was dead, and he would vow that Simba would one day get his. That for the pain he caused him this one night, he would haunt him for the rest of his days until that time came to finish him off. Scar wasn't the best of the fathers, but there were times where he DID take time out with him. Where he DID teach him lessons, where he DID act like a father. From now one, his obsession with the stars would never cease. He would always look to them to see if Scar was up there, watching over him.

-------------------------------------------

Once Simba had finished his taking to the throne, the Outsiders returned solemnly and wondered who the rogue lion was who had just took his title as King. Zira wickedly sneered at him as she was surrounded by her sisters of the Outlands.

" Simba … you are alive … we all thought you died with Mufasa. Pity. "

Simba wasn't having it, either. " Don't you speak ill of my father … "

" Zira. Scar's Queen. "

Simba looked to his mother who was lost in the grouping of Pridelanders, and then back to Zira. " Scar is no more. Your faithful subjects, the Hyenas, killed him. "

" Liar! YOU KILLED SCAR!"

" I did what I had to do to protect the pride! I ordered Scar to leave, but he refused to! He paid for it with his life, thanks to the Hyenas. He's in peace now, Zira! He lives on with my father now."

Zira snarled and went to go leap at Simba, before Sarabi stepped forth in front of her son; blocking such an attack. Zira was furious. " I don't want his place to be among the stars! HIS PLACE WAS DOWN HERE! TO RULE THE PRIDELANDS … and you took that away from him … MURDERER!"

" I AM NOT A MURDERER. He put every one of you in jeopardy and he KILLED the rightful King and attempted it on his son! How can you still side with him?! "

" Because **he is** the rightful King! And if I have to, I will avenge him myself and KILL YOU. "

Simba roared ferociously, and began his descent back towards the base of Pride Rock. " Zira … you and these Outsiders are banished from the Pridelands. EXILED! Don't you ever step foot into these Pridelands. Because of your loyalty to a tyrant and a murderer, and your relentless threats, you are GONE. Take your Pride and leave … you have no business here. " He looked towards Nuka, who had been shivering the entire time from Simba's words.

Banished? No, he couldn't be. He loved it here, and now he was being sent right back into the Outlands.

Zira was equally enraged and vowed her loyalty to Scar. For King Simba would not get away with this … for King Simba did not know that the one she was bearing would be the one who would be the cause of his downfall. Angrily turning around from Pride Rock, she began her long and treacherous walk back to the Outlands, followed by all the lionesses.

Nuka scooped up Vitani, who had been crying relentlessly from all the screaming and roaring, and began to follow his mother and the Pride. He exchanged one solemn look of goodbye to Sarabi, and then went on his way. How could Sarabi, as sweet as she was, birth a monster like that all those years ago? For that reason and that reason only, he hated Sarabi. Other than that, he was going to miss her terribly, and she too returned the feeling of sadness towards the departing adolescent. She loved him during Simba's absence, and now … now, she didn't know what was to happen. The Pridelanders all just returned back into the cave in order to heal, in order to rest, in order to settle things between Simba and the Pride. There was much to discuss, much to clear up.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nuka trailed far behind anyone else as they made their death march back towards the Outlands in the rain, and he took one final glance at Pride Rock. He managed to mumble something out, being he had Vitani suspended by the neck in his mouth.

" I give you my word, Simba. I will avenge my father, win the heart of my mother, and have my brother kill you … no, wait. I will kill you. "


	6. Home Sweet Home?

**Note : **Alright, so where was I … oh, that's right. They just got banished, Nuka is all " Rawr, I will keel you" and all this mumbo-jumbo. … Hrm, what to do next…? Oh, the possibilities!

Ah, I got it!

It's very, very short. But the next one will make up for it, I promise.

**Chapter VI : Home Sweet Home?**

It seemed like the night wouldn't end, and the rain just didn't want to let up. And Nuka was getting very irritated with the fact that this abrupt downpour was just not ending. He hated to be wet and cold, and it was just adding onto his already saddened condition. He trailed behind the other lionesses, dragging along Vitani by the neck as her cries also were beginning to irritate him. She had been able to walk now, but she was still a baby. Pausing as the pride neared the Outlands, he put down Vitani onto the floor and sat in front of her.

" Vitani, stop crying. " He hissed. He was so confused and hurt at the situation that had happen before, that he didn't care if he took out his frustration on his little sister.

She immediately shushed and hunched over, solemnly looking down towards the ground. So dry, so barren, her tiny claws scraped it softly. Why was Nuka so upset with her? She didn't do anything really.

" N-Nuka, I wanna' go home. Why are we not at home? Why are we in the rain? "

Nuka softly shook his head and directed his attention to the Outlands. They were more than visible at the moment … they were there already, just a few yards away. His gaze found his shivering sister once more, and he released a sigh.

" Vitani, we are home. "

She peeked at him through her bangs, and then inched to the side, trying to get a better view of Pride Rock off in the distance. The flames had finally gone down, but why weren't THEY over there? Whilst looking, she asked Nuka another question. " Then where's dad? "

Claws tightened their grip onto the floor as the young lion looked down towards the floor and forced himself to not sob. Dad … he'll never see him again, and it was because of Simba. Simba had destroyed his efforts of further bonding with Scar. Slinking a paw over the tiny cub's body, he pulled her closer and just held her. He didn't really grow to affectionately **LIKE** Vitani, but he needed someone to hold at the moment, and if his sister was all he had, then so be it. At least she wouldn't be able to understand the pain he was going through right now, he hoped.

" Daddy's not coming home. "

Vitani, whose cheeks were stained with tears and rain, looked up to Nuka and tilted her head.

" Where is he then? "

Nuka gave her the only possible answer he could. " Permanent Vacation, Vitani. But he sends you his love. "

Vitani thought to herself quietly. She had to ask Nuka later what a ' vacation ' was, but it must have been a good thing if Scar had said he loved her. Smiling, she went to nuzzle up into Nuka's leg, but she noticed that he had been softly sobbing to himself and she pulled his nose in to her's, so she'd be able to deliver him a lick.

" Don't cry, Nuka. You'll be helping the rain if you cry, and I don't want it to rain anymore. "

Nuka reeled back from the lick and shook his head softly at Vitani. She was right, if he continued to mourn over the loss of his father, the Great Kings would never let it stop raining. His tears only contributed to the endless pain he was feeling within his heart, and it took the innocent words of his baby sister to help him see that.

" Hey, 'Tani, you think you can walk to that shadowy place over there with the Termite Hills? I can't really hold you anymore, but I can push you along the way. "

Vitani quickly nodded, and stood upon all fours; wobbling just a tad. When Nuka stood however, he towered over the small lioness cub, and he smiled softly. Maybe he could protect her from the rain, anyway.

" Just walk underneath me, and keep up, 'Tani. " He then began his trek over towards his home away from home, the place where he was born and partially raised. It had been so long since he'd seen this place, and he always wished he'd never have to again. He temporarily fixated his attention underneath him as he walked, looking at Vitani as she bounded happily underneath his skinny form.

_Psh, for someone who doesn't want it to rain anymore, she sure likes puddles. Ah well, I just hope she can adapt here now that we're exiled from the Pridelands. Oh, Great Kings … come back soon when the storm clouds are gone. … Father … you too._

Zira was waiting at the entrance to the Outlands, glaring at Nuka with pain and discontentment in her eyes.

" Nuka, what took you so long? " She growled as she inched towards her son.

Nuka was ready to brace himself, but decided to at least get an answer out somehow. " I was talking to Vitani. " He momentarily looked at Vitani, who had just bounded right past Zira and into the caves of the Outlands.

" You were talking to your baby sister in the rain? "

" Y-yes, mother. She asked where we were, and I said we were home. "

Zira snarled and put a paw over Nuka's shoulders; forcing him to face back towards Pride Rock.

" This, my dear Nuka, is not our home. That is, and we'll get it back. Don't you worry. "

Nuka snarled softly and glared evilly at the vision of Pride Rock in the distance.

" I'm not worrying, mother. Simba will pay for what he did … I'll make sure of it. "

Zira smirked softly and tightened the gap between her and her son.

" Well then, let us go into our ' home sweet home ' now. Ugh … I forgot how depressed and horrendous these Outlands were. No food, no water. I wonder how we'll last. " She turned to walk into the caves the other Outsider lionesses had gone into, softly sobbing to herself, making sure Nuka nor the termites could hear her.

_  
Oh, my Scar. My poor, poor Scar. That Simba will meet his maker, for I will make sure of it, my King. Your chosen one, the one you accepted before he ever got a chance to meet you … he'll be Simba's downfall. Oh, how I wish you were here._

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Nuka was hunched over at the entrance of the Outlands still, his body going completely numb to a point where he couldn't feel the smacking of the rain on his body anymore. He was too fixated on Pride Rock. He caught his mother's words, however, and thought to himself silently.

_We'll last, mother. And we'll get our Pridelands back, even if I have to die, we will get it back. Whatever makes you happy, mother … whatever WILL make you happy, I will do._


	7. The Dawning Of A New Era

**Chapter VII : The Dawning Of A New Era**

It had been rough living in the Outlands once again, being the Outsiders had been so use to the confinements within Pride Rock. Hares could barely fill up a lioness's stomach, let alone the few field mice and the many termites that skittered around the area. And there was barely any water for a lion to guzzle down, so they usually had to go _Mission: Impossible_ just to get to the waterhole and back in one piece. And oh, if that wasn't enough, everyone was so grumpy. So mean to each other, it was ridiculous. Nuka however, had learned to take a semi-liking to Vitani, and usually gave her his share of food … that is, if she didn't already come back with something much larger than what he had caught. Mice is usually all he could find and stalk, but Vitani always seemed to come back with a hare; dragging it by the ears because the rabbit would be too large for her to carry within her jaws. How she would manage to actually kill a hare at that age, at that size, it was beyond him.

---

" Find anything good today, Nuka? " Vitani snickered as she passed by dragging another hare, and saw her hopeless brother scrambling up a tree in order to get a nest full of vulture eggs. He just couldn't grasp onto them correctly, and already managed to drop two. He looked down onto the floor and sneered at his little sister.

" I'm working on it, you pint sized scavang – GAH! "

" Oh, now you've done it, you big dope. " She watched on in amusement as the mother buzzard had returned and started to violently peck at Nuka in order to knock him away from her nest.

Nuka was flailing about, one paw wrapped around the tattered tree trunk, and one trying to knock the Vulture square in the beak. He hated birds, he really did. Which is why he felt no remorse when it came to eating their eggs, but oh he came so close this time until an Outsider rushed passed the tree and Vitani, yelling gibberish in which he fell out of pure clumsiness and curiosity. He landed on his stomach and wobbled a bit while he tried to stand back onto all fours, then suddenly feelt a tug on his tail while he was doing so, and noticed it was his little sister.

" Whatta' ya' want, Vitani? Go take your stupid hare and go somewhere. "

" Nuka, quiet. Nikali just said mom's having the baby. So we gotta' go now. "

Nuka gagged and stuck his nose high into the air. He then waved a paw dismissively at Vitani. " Go on without me. I'll just eat this here bunny that you brought back, you little squirt. "

Vitani arched a brow and dropped her jaw. " Mother's going to be very angry with you, this is our brother and the future king, Nuka. Now come on! " She wasn't really going to wait for him, so she just darted over towards the cave without her stubborn half-brother … leaving him as dumbfounded and as irritable as ever.

" Ugh, the chosen one. " It was like a bad taste just rolled off the tip of his tongue. He hated him when he was in Zira's stomach, but now he was being born? Revolting! But, then he noticed what Vitani had said … the last thing he needed was Zira really furious at him, so with a frightened expression on his scraggly visage, he raced towards where his baby sister had gone into; completely forgetting about the day's catch. When he reached there, it had been too late however, being it took him SO long to deliberate whether to go in or not.

---

Inside, Outsider lionesses " Ooh'd " and " Ah'd "at the wondrous sight within Zira's paws, finally knowing what the Mandrill said was true. This was a male, this was their salvation, and this was their King. Vitani ran up to her mother and sat squarely in front of her, smiling as cheesy-like as she could before glancing down to her new brother.

" So this is our King, huh mom? "

" That is is, Vitani. " She happily wrapped a paw around her daughter and dragged her nearer; while the male was nestled up tightly into her other enormous paw.

Vitani tilted her head and arched a lip. This was the hype? She could be a better King than him … erm, make that Queen. And she also noticed that this family had a habit of being born with strange placements of fur; being that Kovu already had a tiny patch of black sprouting from his rusty-brown-colored pelt. She had her bangs; Nuka had his beard … ah well.

Nuka, however, was not taking this lightly.

_So, little termite Kovu survived … blah, that's what he looks like, a termite. I was twice the size of that when I was born … but … why does he look like father? He's not his son, I am. Oh, wait ... that's right. That wannabe King, Jaharu, kinda looked like dad. So he kinda looks like Scar ... ARGH, this so confusing!_

Just thinking was driving him insane, and he turned to storm out of the cave before Zira stopped him dead in his tracks.

" Nuka, do you not want to welcome your brother to the world? "

Inside, his brain was on fire. He couldn't stand Kovu … because of Kovu, he drifted away not only from Scar, but from Zira. They were forgetting he was alive because of Kovu's existence. But, he would do anything to make his mother happy, and immediately grinned sheepishly as he approached his mother lovingly.

" Why, no, mother. My apologies, " he joyfully exclaimed as he stared down to the cub within her grasp. He was a little termite … he had all his spots … and he was a spot himself that Nuka felt needed to be removed. " He's such a precious little thing. " Sarcasm rang through his words like a bell within a cathedral.

" Well, since you love our future King so much, I'm giving you the duty of babysitting him from now on. " She chuckled to herself quietly, as she saw a vulture looming over her head quietly. She said nothing, at first, and awaited her son's answer.

" B-but, mother! I already baby-sit Vitani, and she's enough to handle as it is. Him too? "

Zira hissed quietly at Nuka and then tenderly nuzzled the sleeping cub's neck. " You will baby-sit him, Nuka. It is final … don't you dare defy your mother. This is the answer to all our problems right here … do it for Scar. "

" Sure, mother. I'll be happy to watch Kovu for you. "

More Sarcasm.

" Good. And – OH, Chewa! Stop hovering above! How did you get into this cave in the first place? " She couldn't take the buzzard's stalking anymore, and yelled for him to return to the ground. He must've swooped in when all the lionesses were busy with her bundle of joy, their hope of reigning once more in the Pride Lands.

" Queen Zira, I bring you news from the Outside. From Pride Rock. "

Zira perked her ears upwards and canted her head to the side. She was quite intrigued with where this was going, now. She wondered what horrendous news could be brought from the Pridelands. Nuka was also inquisitive, as well as the other Outsiders. What it could be, they all mumbled amongst each other. Chewa finally landed onto the floor in front of Zira, and placed both large wings onto his hips.

" They say Nala is expecting her cub any day now. It is to be a girl, and the future Queen to the throne. "

" WHAT?! "

The termite caves seemed to echo and rumble in fear, and caused most of the Outsiders to jump and flinch a tad. Kovu, however, amazingly remained fast asleep within his mother's warm hold.

" Yes. I know it angers you, my queen. Her name is to be Kiara, according to Rafiki himself. "

Both Nuka and Zira were equally enraged from this. Now, they had another Pridelander that needed to be exterminated … this time the Princess.

" Kiara. " Zira latched onto the neck of Kovu and drifted him over to a conveniently made bed within the middle of the cave, tucking him in nicely so he wouldn't get too cold since she wouldn't be there at the moment. " Sleep, my little Kovu. "

Nuka gagged and hunched over, his back completely turned from his mother and his Pride. Then, he spoke quietly to himself. " My little Kovu. Blah, no one ever called me their little Nuka … only Sarabi. But she didn't count, she wasn't my mother. Ugh, Kovu, you ruined everything … And Simba … you ruined everything as well. " He wouldn't get the chance to continue his ranting, as Zira had climbed onto her rocky perch within the termite caves and asked for the Outsider lionesses as well as Nuka to advance towards her.

" My Pride … keep that name in your thoughts. Kiara, remember that name, for I want you to destroy her along with her family when the time comes. When the time comes for Kovu to become King … Simba, and his precious little daughter will not survive. It'll be the end of them, and we will have our home back! "

Unison of roars was heard afterwards, all in agreement.

Nuka waved a claw in the air, obviously " thrilled " that Kovu will lead them to such heights and greatness. He just hoped Kovu wouldn't screw up in the future as a King … because if he did, he'd be the one to make sure he took over. He had the brains, royal experience … something that little termite lacked.

_Brothers … disgusting … at least he'll never see that other termite, Kiara. All I need is two dumb cubs to worry about … wait … they are my worries._

**Note :** For those who have red the** Six New Adventures **books of TLK, Chewa is one of the vultures who tried to eat Simba the day Timon and Pumbaa had found him. Choyo was also there, but I only needed one, so I used Chewa. How else would have Zira been shocked when she first heard Kiara's name within the beginning of TLK2? It's not like she can just go up to Pride Rock and bow at her ceremonial birth. xD


	8. Babysitting Is Such A Drag

**Chapter VIII : Babysitting Is Such A Drag**

"Nuka! Nuka, wanna' play? "

A paw slapped the forehead of the teenage lion, claws slightly gripping onto his skin in hopes he can gouge his own eyes out for relief. The day Kovu learned to speak; it'd been the day where Nuka went out of his mind. Vitani never bothered him when it came to "bonding," mostly because he looked for comfort from his sister. But Kovu, jeez, he was a different story. The tiny cub would constantly hassle him about hunting and playing, and he just couldn't catch the hint that Nuka did not want to spend time with him at all.

" Nuka! Hey, aren't you going to answer me? " The dark – sienna cub launched himself on top of Nuka's body, tugging on his ear with his teeth afterwards to catch his attention. Vitani watched this in amusement from far, and decided to help out her brother by bothering Nuka.

" Lion pile on Nuka! "

Vitani was gone in a flash and jumped onto her younger brother, getting a bunch of moans and groans in response. Vitani, being older, wasn't any bigger than Kovu. In fact, one would think they were born at the same time … their size were the same. It didn't favor Nuka much, however. All children were a bother to him, and Kovu was on top of that list.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Being on the bottom of the duo, he'd slip a paw under his cheek and sigh. Zira had left him with babysitting duties, like she said, and today she had enforced them while she left to hunt for whatever food she could find with the rest of the pride. Kovu exchanged devious looks to his sister above him, and both began tugging on both ears of their lazy half-brother.

Nuka ignored it, because if he put up a fight, they'd continue.

Vitani stopped after a while and rolled off the two below her, awaiting ANY sort of verbal response from Nuka.

He felt the attention on him, so he fixated his lazy glance onto his sister. "What?"

"I believe the prince asked a question, Nuka."

If he could rip her head off, he would. Shoving Kovu off his back, he then gave Kovu his own attention. "What do you want, Kovu?"

Sheepishly, he addressed his older brother. "Well, uh, I was wondering if we can go for a walk and talk, Nuka."

Nuka arched a brow and blinked in confusion. "I thought you asked to play--" … Nuka was doomed. Hopefully, god-willing, Kovu didn't catch that he HAD been listening to him, and didn't get the idea that he DID want to play. Heavens no!

Kovu smoothed down the tufted up hairs atop his head, and grinned at Nuka. " Nah, not if you don't want to. I'll just hang out with you and Vitani for the rest of the day."

Another smack to the head.

" Uh, jeez, Kovu," Nuka hastily said, trying to devise a plan in which he didn't have to watch Kovu at all today. Then, it came to him. "Hey Kovu, you know what … we can play. Let's play … hide and go seek. Me and Vitani hide, and you can seek us."

Kovu was extremely happy that his brother had actually WANTED to play with him, but he pouted at the thought of him being it.

" But, but Nuka … why me?"

Vitani smirked and lifted a brow at her scraggly half-brother. " Yeah, Nuka. Why him?"

Nuka had been scratching a random flee at the moment, trying to think up another response.

" Well, because it'll help his hunting skills. Search for prey. Come on, Kovu," he slinked an arm around the tiny cub and whimpered. " If not for me, for mother."

Kovu slowly nodded. He didn't want his mother to get mad at him, and he didn't want Nuka getting in trouble. " Alright, I'll be it, Nuka. Get ready to hide, guys."

_Perfect! Termite Kovu fell for my plan! What a stupid King father chose._

And with no time to waste, Nuka nudged Vitani and both bounded off as Kovu was left to count to ten. However, the duo wouldn't be hiding, no. They'd be lounging around the other side of the Outlands.

" Hah, little Termite Kovu is going to be searching for us all day."

Vitani perked her ears up swiftly. " What did you say there, Nuka?"

" Oh, uh … I hope Kovu can find us within the day!" He gulped and giggled softly.

" Ugh, you can play your little tricks on Kovu, but I won't be part of it, Nuka. I'm outta' here. If he does find you, just tell him mother called for me." Hissing, his sister walked off; obviously frustrated that she had to live within sibling rivalry.

Whispering to himself, he waved a paw at Vitani's exit. "Such a Sourpuss. Ah well, now I get to lounge around in the sun all day … with no termite Kovu. Nothing can ruin this day. " Falling onto his back, arms were crossed over his belly as he basked in the sunlight of the mid-morning sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Note**: You should all know where this leads to. He he. x)


End file.
